1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of linen goods, more particularly to towels, and still more particularly to combination towels and tote bags.
2. Background Discussion
The difficulties associated with bringing such amenities or necessities as a large sports towel, jewelry, keys, wallets, reading materials, and various electronic gear to a gym, beach outing, or picnic are well known to many people. Not only must an individual carry such articles to and from a gym, beach, or picnic, but also the individual needs to keep the articles readily accessible while on the beach or at the picnic. The difficulties are exacerbated if the individual also has his or her hands occupied, for example, with carrying a food hamper or ice chest.
Various types of xe2x80x9ccarry-allsxe2x80x9d are, of course, available, including tote bags and satchels, not to mention the ubiquitous plastic and paper grocery bags. However such known xe2x80x9ccarry-allsxe2x80x9d are often inconvenient to carry and are often unattractive and/or are not xe2x80x9ccool.xe2x80x9d In addition, xe2x80x9ccarry-allsxe2x80x9d known to the present inventor do not have any function other than carrying articles.
For these and other reasons, the present inventor has invented a novel towel, for example, a sports towel, having a pocket that converts the towel into a tote bag for carrying the towel and other objects.
In accordance with the present invention, a towel to tote bag convertible article comprises a towel having a first end region, a second end region and an intermediate region between the first and second end regions. A pocket formed at and across the towel first end region has an opening facing the second end region and is sized to receive and contain the second end region and the intermediate region. The pocket is configured for being turned inside out to form a tote bag containing the towel second end region and the intermediate region. Included are closure means, preferably a zipper, for enabling the closing of the pocket opening before and after the pocket is turned inside out.
Preferably, the convertible article includes a lining attached to the pocket, the lining forming the outside of the tote bag when the pocket is turned inside out. The lining may be constructed from a waterproof material.
Also preferably the convertible article includes a tote bag carrying strap attached to the inside of the pocket, and the towel comprises a terry cloth sports towel.
More particularly, a towel to tote bag convertible article comprises a sports towel having a first end region, a second end region and an intermediate region between the first and second end regions. A pocket is formed at and across the first end region, the pocket having an opening facing the second end region and being sized to receive and contain the second end region and the intermediate region, the pocket being configured for being turned inside out to form a tote bag containing the second end region and the intermediate region.
Included is a tote bag carrying strap attached to the inside of the pocket. A zipper is attached to the towel and to the pocket at the pocket opening for enabling the closing of the pocket opening before and after the pocket is turned inside out. Also included is a lining attached to the pocket, said lining, which may be constructed of a decorative or waterproof material, forming the outside of the tote bag when the pocket is turned inside out.
There is provided a corresponding method for constructing a towel, which may be a sports towel, that converts into a tote bag, the method comprising the steps of forming a towel having a first end region, a second end region and an intermediate region between the first and second end regions; making a pocket at the first end region having an opening facing the second end region and extending across the first end region and of sufficient size to receive and contain the second end region and the intermediate region.
Included are the steps of forming a tote bag by turning the pocket inside out with the second end region and the intermediate region contained in the tote bag; and of providing a common closure for the pocket and the tote bag.
Preferably, also included are the steps of attaching a tote bag carrying strap to the inside of the pocket and of attaching a lining, which may be made of a decorative material or a waterproof material, inside the pocket, the lining forming the outside of the tote bag when the pocket is turned inside out.